forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Vale
| size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Trolls, behirs | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | events = yes }} The Cold Vale was a wild and desolate region between the southern edge of the Cold Wood and the northern spur of the Rauvin Mountains. Geography The Cold Vale was located between the Cold Wood (later the Glimmerwood) to the north and the Rauvin Mountains to the south. The northern mouth of Dead Orc Pass opened up into the vale. To the east, the vale opened up into Adbar Run. To the west, the vale ended against the Night Trees forest (later part of the Glimmerwood and the foothills around Citadel Felbarr. The River Rauvin passed through the vale from the Cold Wood before going underground north of the Dead Orc Pass into the Rauvinheart caverns. Description The Cold Vale was a land of broken hills, steep ravines, swift cold streams, and mossy gorges. History In the past, dwarf-paths crisscrossed the vale, leading from Citadel Felbarr to Citadel Adbar. By 1372 DR, these paths had fallen into disuse and were largely forgotten, even by the dwarves. In 1484 DR, Bromm, one of the twin kings of Citadel Adbar, was beheaded in the Cold Vale by the orc warlord Hartusk in what became known as the Battle of the Cold Vale. Bromm and a unit of the Wilddwarf Brigade were attacked by orcs, giants, and the drow Tiago Baenre on the white dragon Arauthator. Oretheo Spikes was the only survivor. In 1484-1485 DR, the dwarves of Citadel Felbarr opened a tunnel entrance to their citadel that led to the Cold Vale. On Hammer 30, 1485 DR, the Battle of Midwinter took place in the Cold Vale, two miles from the pond where Harnoth had fallen. The battle occurred in a blinding snowstorm between 3,000 dwarves of Citadel Felbarr and 3,000 goblinkin (mostly orcs) and a score of giants of Many-Arrows. The dwarves were victorious. Inhabitants The vale was well known for its trolls. Notable inhabitants *Grimlight, a behir that kept a lair in a ravine at the center of the vale. *Shevael Windwalker, an air genasi follower of Talos, "haunted" the Cold Vale with her crazed followers and threatened anyone who came their way. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *''The Last Mythal'' *''Rise of the King'' *''Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf'' References Category:Valleys Category:Locations in Old Delzoun Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril